The Brother of Batman
by TheRedTelephoneBooth
Summary: What if Batman had a brother who had a genetic accident? What would he do?


**This is my new story I wanted to try, and Justice League belongs to DC Comics. **

My name is Hayden Wayne, I am the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne, and I am one of the CEOs of Wayne Enterprises, with my older brother Bruce. I was seven years when a punk with a gun shot our parents. We took different paths in life, and ended up converging and working together again, not only with Wayne Enterprises, but also we are vigilantes.

-Flashback-

All of us were walking out of the movie theatre, after a great thriller. I saw Bruce run ahead, reenacting parts of the movie. We were walking down the street, and we saw a man in a large trench coat walked up, a pistol cocked and ready to fire.

"Give me your wallet! And the pearls as well." He yelled, pointing his gun at us.

Our father pushed all of us behind him. I saw my mother take her pearls off and hand it over to my father who added his wallet, which he accidently dropped. The man looked scared, and he bent to pick it up. However, my father twitched slightly, and the man shot him, straight through the heart. Our mother sprung in front of us, with the intent to protect Bruce and I. But she was shot as well, in the confusion of the moment. The mugger then fled, and left Bruce and I in an alley with our heavily injured parents.

Bruce and I fell to the ground in shock. Our parents were dead, because of inconsequential circumstances. We hugged each other and cried.

We were still there when the police showed up, both having depressed expressions on our faces. The police took us back to the station, they called the mansion, Alfred was going to come by and pick us up.

We looked at each other, and from that moment on, I knew our lives were changed forever.

-Flashback End-

Our origin stories were different when you talk about our lives as vigilantes. See, Bruce and I were both extremely driven, in our own ways. Bruce left at the age of fourteen, to travel the world and receive training from some of the world's foremost experts in martial arts, escape artists, and illusionists.

I was thirteen at the time when he left, I was really sad, because I would probably not see him or a long time. See, Bruce and I were both geniuses, and I was actually in college at the moment, working on my undergraduate degrees. When our parents died, we both poured our efforts into certain 'hobbies'. For Bruce, he threw himself into his studies and martial arts, but he was now leaving to learn even more. I knew what he was going to do

I threw myself into Math, Science, and Business. While Bruce had an extremely honed mind for detective work, I had a very keen mind in business. Alfred helped me along the way immensely, and like Bruce, he is the father figure in our lives. By the time I was seventeen, I graduated with four undergraduate degrees, and I was working on three PhDs, I was studying macroeconomics, physics, and mechanical engineering. I was hoping to complete my research for these degrees in about a year.

When I was eighteen, I had my degrees, and was working as CEO of Wayne Enterprises, when the board of directors saw my credentials they wanted me on board immediately. I started working there, and I poured nearly all of the profit I made personally into R&amp;D. This was also partly because I helped develop some of the products that Wayne Enterprises produced. I was working with the genetics department when I was nineteen, helping them with the biophysics aspect. I actually turned nineteen today, and I got word that my older brother was coming back soon!

However, something went horribly wrong that day. I was working on the DNA splicer Wayne Enterprises was developing, but then I noticed that there was an overload in the machine. I told everyone to get out, since I didn't want anyone to get hurt. In my attempt to save the machine, I tried to reroute the power but before I could, the power overload struck my body when I was right next to the gene splicer.

It was the worst pain I ever felt in my life, to this day, and I've been through some pretty painful stuff. All of my nerve endings I felt were fried, and the problem was the pain just kept continuing. I lost consciousness after about thirty seconds.

Apparently I was in a coma for a month, and as soon as I woke up, I saw Alfred, and for the first time in six years, Bruce. We gave each other hard hugs, happy to see that the family was back together. I got checked out that day, I still needed to condition my body a little bit since I was out of commission for a month.

When we got home, we talked for hours, about what each of us has learned. Bruce told me about his studies as an escape artist, his martial arts training, and his strength enhancements. He told me about his dream to get rid of the scum off the streets of Gotham, and solve crimes to help the people of Gotham. What I got from the conversation to this day is that he doesn't want anything like what happened to our parents to ever happen to someone else.

I told him about my studies, and how Wayne Enterprises was doing, since he hasn't seen it over the past six years. We were one of the leading conglomerates of the world, and we no longer make weapons, due to the fact that weapons took away our parents. We do have contracts with the military though, although they are for surveillance and vehicles. We even have an upcoming company within Wayne Enterprises, Waynetech.

Bruce was happy to hear that, and we talked a little more about his exploits over the past six years, apparently he received training from a man named Ra's Al Ghul, who was part of the secretive league of shadows. He also decided to turn his worst fear into his greatest weapon. He is going to take up the mantle of Batman, a crime fighter who will fight crime, but will never cross the line and kill someone.

Over the next few years, he fought crime in every way shape and form. Some new villains even popped up, Poison Ivy, the Penguin, the Riddler, Mr. Freeze, and the biggest nemesis of all, the Joker. Bruce, under the mantle of the Batman, stopped all these villains. I helped him with some of the gadgets and the chemical analyses, but Bruce was a genius so he didn't need help often, but I helped him when I got the chance. You get quite busy when you are a scientist and CEO of a Fortune 500 Company. Roughly a year later we accepted a ward in the house, a boy named Richard Greyson, who lost his parents due to a mafia boss, and we took him in and offered him a home.

He found out that Bruce was the Batman, and Bruce trained him up, while I taught him some tricks in science and math that will help him with his education. Six years after that Batgirl came onto the scene, and Bruce was not happy that someone untrained was wandering the streets with his mantle. She eventually found out his identity and came to the house. It was really funny because at first she thought I was the Batman, but I laughed, and she realized her mistake. Batman trained her up, and she was around the mansion quite a lot actually. I think she actually had a crush on me for a while, but then she dated Dick for a while.

Over the years Bruce was Batman, I discovered that the accident at Wayne Enterprises genetic department gave me abnormal powers. I thought it was kind of ironic, since I wasn't the vigilante, yet. However, I trained them up as best as I could, and by the time I was in my mid thirties, I could do incredible things. I also had to keep my body up because the better the condition of my body, the more powerful my powers were. Whenever anyone asked me why I was bulking up, I told them, "I want to beat Bruce in an arm wrestling contest." And they all chuckled at that.

The powers discovered a year after my accident, I had Magnetokinesis, which means I could control all forms of magnetism and could manipulate ferrous metals. I could also channel some of my magnetic powers to enhance my strength, durability, and stamina. Also, with a Ph.D in physics you can get very creative with your powers arsenal, it makes you very versatile to the situation.

Anyways, I was in my mid-thirties, the peak of my conditioning, and the governments were disbanding nuclear weapons because of Superman, working with Senator John Carter, but Bruce and I felt there was something off about that guy…

Anyways, It was late 1999, and I noticed Batman came back from a mission, slightly ticked off that the suspects who blew up a Wayne Enterprise long range communication dish, but in reality, it was really a sensor to explore the possibilities of other life forms coming to Earth, personally, I would want to know if there was an armada coming our way.

He immediately went back to his monitor, and started typing in and hacking cameras, trying to find the criminals that escaped, the actually blew up the entire sensor array, which was a problem because we no longer had any long range sensors to pick up anything in space.

"So Bruce, have you come up with what is going on? And why those targets are going for the same type of sensor?"

"I have several ideas Hayden, but they're all in need of analysis, but there is a possibility that there could be something, big, coming to Earth."

I nodded in understanding, "Well, if you need anything let me know, okay Bruce?"

He nodded, and sipped on some coffee before going back to work. I sighed,

'He is almost as bad as me when it comes to running the company.' I thought to myself.

I wish Bruce could start trying to settle down. I've had my fair share of women over the years; probably the most prominent one in my past was Lana Lang. We dated for about a year, and we broke up mutually, it was a great relationship, its just we wanted different things out of life.

Anyways, I went back upstairs to work on some new reports coming from the R&amp;D department.

I didn't tell Bruce this, but I put a tracking chip in his cloak, so I would know where he was if he was ever in trouble. It monitored his pulse and if it slowed down while he was out, I would call in someone to go help him.

I looked to my computer monitor and saw that he was knocked unconscious, but by the time I called help, Bruce had recovered, and his heart rate rose, I sighed in relief, so glad that someone came to help before I even called. I didn't want to become a vigilante just yet, to be honest I needed something big that would call me up to the big leagues.

I was watching the news as well, since the news can affect the stock market in more ways than you could possibly imagine. I saw a huge headline come up, 'ALIEN INVASION?' I looked attentively at that moment, and it was looking like I might have to don the costume now.

"Good evening, this is Snapper Carr reporting to you live from Metropolis. There has been a crash landing of a meteorite in the facilities of the park, we are unsure what is happening and authorities are investigating it now."

The camera showed a huge, leg come out of the meteor, and before it came down, I saw Superman came and rescued two firemen about to be squashed by the appendage.

I went up to my room and placed my thumb on a secret control panel. It turned around, and it showed a mannequin donning my costume.

My costume was meant to be intimidating, like Bruce's, It was completely Black, and had a Spartan like helmet with a visor interface, and it had a feature where it could have red glowing eyes. The rest was iron armor, but I had an undercoating made of the same material as Batman's costume. The iron was coated around my body so I could utilize it in different ways. I saw that an alien meteor landed in Gotham, so it looked like I had plenty to do tonight.

I called Barbara and Tim, our newest ward. _"Robin, Batgirl, meet me on the roof of Wayne Enterprises, we have some work to do tonight."_

"_Understood," _they both said, and I glided out of the room and flew toward the building by creating a magnetic field around my armor, thus propelling me.

When they got to the roof, I think they were shocked to see me gliding down, they also looked a little frightened, probably because I was wearing an intimidating costume and they still didn't know who I was.

I let out a booming laugh, "Batgirl, Robin, calm down, I'm Batman's brother." They looked at me incredulously. But then they're eyes grew really wide, and then I talked again.

"Okay Robin, Batgirl, you see those legs, what I want you to do is circle each alien with the wires in your bikes, and then attach it to some things in the street. Hopefully that will make them topple over. It looks like they're building a superstructure, and the last thing we want is for it to be completed, so I'll take care of that."

"Umm… What should we call you?" Tim asked hesitantly, Batgirl also looked at me a little uncertainly.

I put my hand on my chin, "We'll come up with that later, for now call me, Magnus."

And we all set to work, I saw they were starting the superstructure, so I decided to give them some difficulties.

I floated above the facility, and I started lifting the entire thing! I saw these white humanoids, which were pointing at me in panic. They started shooting their lasers at me, but my armor protected me since only two shots hit me. I was breathing heavily from the effort, and I kept making it float up, I dragged it behind me, and then I used all of my mental power of focus to hurl the structure out into the middle of the Atlantic. It probably flew only about a kilometer, but the explosion was quite spectacular. I floated down to the closest roof, and sat down for a second, regaining my breath. That took a lot of effort, and I probably couldn't pull off a stunt like that again for an hour or so.

I noticed that Batgirl and Robin knocked down four of the giant aliens, which was good, I was proud of them because they took down something that Superman had a hard time knocking down.

They appeared on the roof, right next to me, Batman style, by which I mean they appeared out of nowhere. Scared the crap out of me… I have really got to learn that trick.

"Nice job with the crawlers Batgirl, Robin, you guys took care of something that Superman and Batman had troubles with!" I said in a cheerful voice, despite the intimidating costume.

They were still glaring at me slightly, "If you could do that the whole time, why didn't you join us catching bad guys?" Batgirl asked, with a slight edge in her voice.

'At least its not the bat glare.' I thought to myself.

"If you haven't noticed Batigrl I am very different from my brother, and have different reasons to fight. Also, I haven't had nearly the same amount of training as him, so it took me a little while to catch up." I told them, my intimidating business voice coming through. I then changed my attitude, having an impassive attitude. "I've heard Egypt is lovely this time of year." I told them.

I then summoned all of the lasers from the white humanoids and merged all of them together to create a platform. I walked on the platform, and Batgirl and Robin hesitantly joined me, and then we flew off, hoping to repel the invasion.

-Somewhere in the Rockies-

**-Batman POV-**

"Those astronauts never said anything about finding life on Mars." The Flash said, crossing his arms a little bit.

"Some pencil pusher in Washington probably decided it should be classified." Said John Stewart, the resident Green Lantern.

"With all the Martians gone, the invaders had nothing left to feed upon. So they turned their sights to Earth. I narrowly escaped and came here to warn of the coming danger.

While I was held against my will, the invaders sent advance agents to disable Earth's defenses."

"That's why they sabotaged the Deep Space Monitoring Network so we couldn't detect their activities." I told everyone, still thinking to other sabotage cases over the past few months.

"We've gotta stop them before it's too late!" Flash yelled, waving his arms incredulously in an immature matter.

"It may already be too late." Said Superman, looking at the screen in my Batplane.

"This is Snapper Carr, reporting live from ground zero in Metropolis where the alien walkers continue to clear the area around the impact site." He said, and he referred to the tall general next to him, "General Wells, our military seems unable to stop them."

"Why? All our big missiles have been disarmed and our self-proclaimed protector, Superman, has abandoned us." He said, looking extremely grave, I looked over to Superman who had slumped shoulders and a serious expression on his face.

"Earlier, Senator J. Allen Carter had this to say." Said Snapper Carr.

"When I proposed my peace initiative no one ever imagined we'd face an invasion like this. Now we must stand together and resist this aggression." He said to the microphone, and then he was cut off.

Snapper Carr put his finger up to his earpiece. "We have an update from Gotham, and I felt all the eyes move toward me, I hate it when I attract attention when in uniform. "Batgirl and Robin have neutralized all of the huge walkers." My eyes widened at that, and so did everyone else's.

'How the hell did they manage that? And who could possibly gain the trust of Batgirl and Robin?' I thought to myself. I had several ideas, but I still needed evidence. I might as well go directly to the source.

"A man wearing an all black outfit lifted the factory without touching it by unknown means and lobbed it into the ocean." Snapper Carr said, and it started showing images of this black armored man, with glowing red eyes in his helmet, lifting the factory with his hands, but not touching the structure.

"Holy Hera!" I heard Wonder Woman say in astonishment.

'I don't know of anyone who has that kind of power…' I thought.

"The latest is that the mysterious figure, Robin, and Batgirl left on a platform made from the lasers of the workers." Said Snapper Carr, he paused for a second, this time turning around. "Wait! We have a breaking development. Something's moving inside the crater. Oh, my Lord."

And the TV cut off after that. "What was that?" asked the Flash

"It's begun." J'onn said, in a monotone voice.

8

"What are they doing?" Hawkwoman asked.

"The invaders are nocturnal. They want to blot out the sun so they can live in perpetual darkness." J'onn replied, still looking straight ahead.

"Friends of yours?" The Flash asked, smirking a little bit.

"It's no joke." I told him, sending him what my family calls, 'the bat-glare'.

"What's the big problem? Can't you just whip up another batch of that nerve gas?" Flash asked,

"Unfortunately, no. The gas can only be made from a rare Martian plant. I brought a sample with me, but it was destroyed when I was captured." He told us, looking each of us in the eye.

"What's plan B?" Hawkwoman asked, holding her giant mace up.

"We'll have to take out those factories, like in Gotham." I said, thinking about what we could do to take them out.

"Lady, this is no job for amateurs." John Stewart told her in a stern voice, but Wonder Woman looked livid.

"We Amazons are warriors born." She yelled, in an angry tone. She then proceeded to pick up a rock and crush it in her fist. "Want to test me?" She asked rhetorically, still glaring at John.

"Let's not fight among ourselves. John, we're gonna need all the help we can get." Superman said, stepping between the two of them.

"Fine. Sorry, Your Highness." John said, mockingly

"Tactically, we'll have multiple objectives. So we'll need to split into teams. We need to find out who Batgirl and Robin are working with right now, and where they're going." I told everyone, it was the only logical solution at the moment.

"Dibs on the Amazon!" Flash yelled, as he put his arm over her shoulders, and for the first time tonight she looked concerned. She lifted his arm off of her, and I decided to act at the moment.

I put my hand up to my ear, "Batgirl, Robin, Report!"

"_Well, we were going to do something about the invasion, and then your brother called us and came up with the plans." _Batgirl said, I glared,

I had an epiphany, 'He must have gotten those powers with the gene splicer incident years ago, but what powers are they? And how did he hide it all these years? He has a lot of explaining to do once this is over.' I was contemplating what to do next.

"_Oh just give me that Batgirl," _I heard from the other end. It was definitely Hayden.

"_Batman, we're on our way to Egypt to destroy another factory, if you want in, then meet us there. And for now, my codename is Magnus."_ I heard him say, and I didn't know what to say after that.

"Batman out." I said into the speaker.

"Well? What happened?" I heard John Stewart ask, a little angry because he didn't know what was going on.

I glared at him slightly, "It turns out my brother destroyed the facility in Gotham with Batgirl and Robin." Superman raised an eyebrow, knowing who it was because he found out my secret identity years ago. However, everyone else was in awe, and they were also slightly scared.

"Batman has a brother?!" I heard Flash yell, arms flailing around in shock.

I was probably the only one at that moment who knew what my brother was capable of, mentally. He was a fantastic strategist since he ran the 'Wayne Empire', he had to defend the company and come up with new business strategies every day. He is also a genius, since he worked on three doctorates. However, if you were to compare us I was the better combatant, but he was just smarter than me. Hell, he developed more than half of my gadgets on my utility belt in his free time. If his powers were science based, in the sense he could manipulate

"He is on the way to Egypt to destroy the facility there." I told everyone, and they looked at me, shocked.

**Well, this is my new story I just wanted to try it out. **


End file.
